


sunshine

by wavybaek



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavybaek/pseuds/wavybaek
Summary: sunshine, my sunshine, don't leave.





	sunshine

felix was on the cold ground, sobbing as he held changbin's life-less body close. the youngers tears dripping onto the elders pale, blood-stained face. 

'y-you are my sun-nshine,' felix's voice cracked,

'm-my only sunshine,

you make me happy,

w-when skys are gray.

_"come on hyung!" felix shouted, running across the field, changbin chasing after him._

_"slow down lix!" changbin smiled, as he tackled felix to the ground, both boys laughing._

"you'll never know dear,

how much i love you,

p-please don't take,

my sunshine a-away.'

felix held changbin closer sobbing into his clothes. kissing the elders lips one last time as the younger became limp,

"you'll be okay hyungie." felix says, smiling softly as he sees changbin start to breathe again. 

felix drifts away and becomes a loving memory to changbin.

changbin is okay, but without felix

felix is okay, but without changbin

**Author's Note:**

> angst isn't my favourite but felt like a good cry sorry :(  
> kudos are appreciated xx


End file.
